


The Hufflepuff house ghost and the ghost of a Hufflepuff student

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: The Bloody Justin (The Bloody Baron/Justin Finch-Fletchley) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What about them?
Relationships: The Bloody Baron/Justin Finch-Fletchley
Series: The Bloody Justin (The Bloody Baron/Justin Finch-Fletchley) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122968





	The Hufflepuff house ghost and the ghost of a Hufflepuff student

Our story starts in the dungeons. The Slytherin house ghost the Bloody Baron is talking to his recently turned ghost boyfriend, Justin Finch-Fletchley.

The Bloody Baron asked, "Has the Fat Friar stopped pestering you yet?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah."

The Bloody Baron smirked. "My threats worked a treat then."

Justin sighed. "Your threats had nothing to do with this."

The Bloody Baron raised an eyebrow. "How come he's stopped bothering you then?"

Justin told him, "We found a common ground. We both care deeply about the students of our house."

The Bloody Baron rolled his eyes. "Ah, of course. Mushy things bond you soft badgers."

Justin scowled. "What's that supposed to mean."

The Bloody Baron laughed. "Oh, nothing, Finch-Fletchley."


End file.
